


True Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Gayness, Little bit of angst, did i say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael is trying to come out, and Colin helps him.
Relationships: Michael Che & Colin Jost, Michael Che/Colin Jost
Kudos: 17





	True Colors

Michael had known Colin for a long time. They’d spent hours together, laughing and talking about everything and anything, sad or funny. He knew that he was fine with gay people, he was friends with Kate for God’s sake.

Michael wasn’t gay. He’d slept with women, and he’d enjoyed it. What he felt for Coli’c though, it wasn’t just platonic. Michael had spent a lot of time trying to convince himself otherwise, then a lot of time trying to figure out what he was, and he settled on bisexual.

He was a little scared to come out to Colin. He suspected he knew, he hadn’t exactly tried super hard to hide it, but that didn’t really help him at all. Michael knew that he should come out or his family, but for some reason he wanted Colin to be the first to know, which is how he ended up on Colin’s office Monday night. Or, really, Tuesday morning, since it was 2 am.

“Hey Colin, can I talk to you for a second?”

Colin held up a finger and finished typing something before looking up. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Michael plopped down on the couch next to Colin. “Um, well there’s something I need to tell you. Well, not need, want I guess.” Colin smiled slightly and nodded, encouraging Michael to continue. “So, what I wanted to say was...um....that...” Michael trailed off, unable to continue his train of thoughts. For some reason his vocal chords refused to say th words he wanted.

“Is everything okay?” Colin asked, concerned. Michael nodded, still trying to figure out why his vocal chords refused to make the right sounds. After they sat in silence for a little while, Michael opening his mouth then closing it several times, Colin spoke up again. “Would it be easier if I guessed?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think so.” Michael shot a grateful smile at Colin, who returned it.

“Okay cool. Is it something about you?” Nod. “Are you sick.” A shake. “Um, does anyone else know.” A shake. “You’re part of the LGBT+ community?”

Michael nodded, looking at Colin, trying to see whether or not he was about to get kicked out of his office for good, but Colin just grinned. “Thank God.”

“Huh?”

“Jesus Christ, you kinda let that slip when you got drunk about a year into our friendship Michael. I just never brought it up ‘cause I didn’t want it to be awkward or anything. I mean, it was pretty obvious you didn’t want me to know.”

“Oh. So you’re okay with it then?”

“I’m friends with a lesbian, Michael. Plus, I’m not straight myself, so it would be a little hypocritical, wouldn’t it”

“Wait, really?” Michael looked at him in disbelief.

“Yeah. I mean, damn man, how many times was I gonna have to hum True Colors for you to get the message?” 

Michael snorted. “I don’t know that white-ass sounding song, Colin.”

Colin grinned. “Then I guess I’m just gonna have to sing it for you.”

Michael groaned, but leaned into the couch with a smile.

Colin pulled out a guitar from beside his desk and started to strum.

“You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small”

Colin’s voice was surprisingly good, much better than it was in the samples he’d sent the music crew at SNL for the Thanksgiving song for Kristen Wig, and Michael could feel himself lean closer. Colin smiled softly and continued to sing.

“Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there”

The men smiled at each other, and Colin continued in to the chorus, making eye contact with him.

“And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you”

Colin paused and and smiled in a helpless way, giving a little shrug.

“So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow  
Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow  
Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there  
And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show your true colors  
True colors are beautiful”

The two men sat in silence while the last note faded, starting at each other.

Michael was the first to speak. “Um,” he cleared his throat, “How much of that was, uh, ya know, true.”

Colin smiled softly, putting his guitar down. “All of it.”

“So you, uh, you love me?”

Colin nodded, not looking Michael in the eye. But Michael got up and hugged Colin for all he was worth, burying his head in Colin hair, Colin’s head against Michael’s chest.

“Colin.” Michael whispered into his hair.

“Michael.” Colin whispered back, tightening his hold on him.

Michael slowly pulled back, smiling when Colin tried to tighten his arms around him. He put his hands on Colin’s cheek and slowly leaned in, closing his eyes as Colin did the same. Their lips met, and while there weren’t any fireworks, it felt like going home.

They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. Colin smiled at Michael, and he pulled them into another hug.

“I love you so much.” Michael whispered, kissing the top of Colin’s head.

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”


End file.
